villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Guy Graham
Family Although it is unknown who Guy's parents are, he thinks of Mr. Bluff as a father figure. He has an older brother named Ethan Graham Friends Although Guy mainly prefers to be in the company of his eighth graders, most notably Sally and Cassandra Bleem, he has his fair share of seventh/sixth grade friends as well. Patti Mayonaise would be considered his closest seventh grade friend, even if their friendship mostly revolves around trying to woo her. The two have manages to hang out as strictly platonic friends, even if Guy would highly prefer the opposite. Still, he knows the only way he could finally win her heart is start off as friends. His other seventh grade aquaintences include Skeeter Valentine, Beebe Bluff, Roger Klotz, and sometimes even Doug Funnie. Guy's closest friend by far would have to be Mr. Bluff. Despite their age gap, the two remain extremely close and share something of father and son relationship. Guy deeply admires Mr. Bluff and often spends time with him on his boat and is even a member of his exclusive club called "The Future Capt ins of Industry". Guy wishes he become the man Mr. Bluff is and hopes to someday follow in his footsteps and it is obvious that Mr. Bluff loves Guy and treats him like the son he never had. Relationships Guy Graham is a snobby upper classman who wants Patti Mayonaise to be his girlfriend in the series "Disney's Doug". He loved her since he met her in "Doug's Big Panic" in which he excitedly asked Skeeter Valentine "WHO-OO IS THAT?". Ever since that he had a rather large crush on her, he would grab every opportunity to talk to her or score a date with her. He just didn't want to give up on such a unique and beautiful girl like Patti, even if she was a year or two younger than him. The two even had dates quite a few times in the series, Patti just didn't see him as a romantic interest like he saw her. However, it took forever for him to finally realize it. He immediately stopped pursueing her near the end of the series when he realized Doug Funnie was who she really wanted because behind his egotistical ways, he's a true gentleman. Others whom Guy shared romantic feelings is Cassandra Bleem, the most popular girl in Beebe Bluff middle school, although their relationship was never shown on screen, the two did have relationship before Guy set his sights on Patti. Sally, his co news editor also seems to have a bit of a crush on him, although the two have never gotten together. Personality While Guy has an ego the size of Bluffington itself, he has more layers to his personality than his conceited spirit. He is by far the most energetic, enthusiastic, and hyperactive character that has ever stepped foot on the show. Guy has the ability of making the most bland and perfectly normal thing seem like the biggest thing that has ever hit Bluffington. Doug is envious of this quality Guy posesses and feels that this makes Patti think of him as less interesting than Guy. It is unknown if Guy knows how much this annoys Doug, but it is likely he is aware. Another quirk of Guy's personality worth noting is his continuous use of slang to make his speech pattern more intereating. It is rare Guy to make it through a sentence without using some sort of slang such as "kickin'", "slammin'", "faboo", calling holidays by alternative names such as "Heart Day", calling his friends by nicknames such as "Doug-ster", and using the word "BANG" when he gets excited. These traits are one of the reasons Guy is such an interesting character. Another trait that separates Guy from other villains is his cheerful attitude and (most of the time) friendly disposition. Before he figured out Doug's resentment toward him, he treated Doug not as an enemy but was actually pretty sociable toward him. He never enactually tried harming Doug, even though he eventually figured out that Doug didn't exactly care for him and developed a slightly more cold attitude toward him. Behind his sunny demeanor, Guy has villainous flaws. He has rather large ego and often looks down on younger students of the middle school and often refers to them as "kids" and "babies", except for Patti due to his crush on her. He refuses to take part in anything considered child-like and uncool. His reputation is important to him and he believes being the "mature" eighth grade he is makes him popular. He is very ambitious and competitive to a fault and when he sets his mind on something NO ONE can get in his way. He is an extremely hard worker and self motivator and he doesn't stop until every news page is perfect and makes very impressive grades in school. Guy is VERY vain and never skips an opportunity to take a lingering glance at himself in any reflective surface. He always has to make sure his appearence is perfect and sometimes this trait has caused him to miss out on alot.of things. For example, once at Beebe Bluff's pool party he refused to swim and feared he would wet his hair by doing so, and another time he skipped school due to having a bad hair day. He is very much aware of his handsome good looks and often uses them to reel Patti in. While Guy carries many villainous traits, he wouldn't exactly be considered a full blown villain, but more as an anti hero or rival. He is shown to be good underneath his arrogance and is quite misunderstood by many characters on the show. Likes -Parties -Working - Patti - Having fun - Looking good - Mr. Bluff - Funktown amusement park - Disco music - Polka music - Pizza - Attention - Mirrrors - Talking - Dressing up - Jumping on tables - Acting - Painting - Himself Dislikes - Doug Funnie ( sometimes!) - Not getting his way - Looking unattractive - Getting embarrassed - Frowns - Pesimistic attitudes - Boredom - Vegetables - Feeling unimportant - Patti flirting with other guys - Getting dirty - Immature hobbies Role in Doug's 1st Movie Perhaps, Guy's largest role would be Doug's 1st Movie ''in which he serves as the secondary antagonist. In this film, Guy is helping Mr. Bluff kill a mutated salamander named Herman Melville (after the author of the book ''"Moby Dick" which he was about to eat Doug's copy of). The movie's plot consists of Doug coming up with plans to impress Patti only to result in failure because Guy and Mr. Bluff were working together and he put Doug's new friend a creature named Herman in danger. Guy is thrilled about the plan because he knows he will gain popularity from it, meanwhile giving Mr. Bluff positive publicity, especially since Mr. Bluff was already getting a bad reptation for polluting Lucky Duck Lake. Mr. Bluff has convinced Guy that by killing the creature he will be considered a hero. But once Guy writes an article about killing the monster in advance, he leaves the door open to his news office and Doug and Skeeter sees it. When they find out Herman is about to be killed, Doug and his friends quickly make a plan to save their friend which involves hiding Herman a display heart and using a fake monster as a replacement. Guy dramatically shouts that the so called monster has been killed, even it wasn't really Herman. However, Guy finds out later that Doug and Skeeter brought the real monster to safety in Crystal Lake and looks bitter that he and Bluff's plan didn't work out the way he wanted. Guy is disgusted at how Doug and Skeeter could possibly be FRIENDS with such a "big, stinky lizard" and visibly gags at the thought. Guy's night is ruined once Patti sees his article he wrote and becomes angry toward him, Guy tries to change the subject and just leave but before he could anything else Patti pushes him in the lake, breaks up with him, and goes to talk to Doug. Guy sits in the lake, heartbroken and eventually walks away so Patti can be with Doug. After the movie, Doug is still too blind to see through Guy and he doesn't know how horrible Guy really is. Downfall He is also a writes the newspaper for the school. He stated that the printers took two days to print and by the time, the people will not be interested in it. Guy types his story about him and Mr. Bluff killing the creature and saving the school dance. However, they were planning to do it later tonight, but unknown to Guy, the printers were fixed, and this caused Guy's plan to fail and to be exposed. It's unknown if he lost his reputation at the school. Trivia *Doug still doesn't see how horrible Guy really is, due to the fact that Doug doesn't know a bad person when he sees one. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Rivals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Dimwits Category:On & Off Category:Male